STUDY IN LONDON
by coklatkeju
Summary: Bagaimana jika Taufan yang notebane nya murid kece sekaligus pintar harus mengikuti pertukaran pelajar? Dia juga harus meninggalkan sahabatnya Ying? Maaf gak pandai bikin summary. Langsung aja baca WARNING: typo's, OOC, EYD masih belum sempurna,DLL. Pair: Taufan Ying. BACA! JANGAN CUMA NUMPANG LEWAT AJA. CHAPTER DUA UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

STUDY IN LONDON

Pagi yang cerah di pinggiran kota kuala lumpur. Seorang pemuda yang notebane nya murid paling ketjeh, di salah satu sekolah ternama di kuala lumpur.

Yaitu: SEKOLAH MENENGAH PERTAMA KUALA LUMPUR

Iris biru terangnya menatap lamat-lamat pemandangan sekitar sekolah. Pemuda itu bernama Taufan.

TAUFAN! Panggil seseorang, rupanya itu Ying. Salah seorang teman sekelasnya.

Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!

"Hah! Ada apa Ying?" Tanya Taufan heran.

"Kamu, dipanggil bu Lice tuh!" Ucapnya, sambil menetralkan laju nafasnya.

"Oh! Terimakasih infonya." Ngomong-ngomong, "kau manis sekali hari ini Ying!" Ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum bak prince charming.

"Hehehehe! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Ying. Bye!" Ucap Taufan sambil berlalu, sedangkan Ying yang tadi habis di puji wajahnya sudah memerah semerah tomat.

Di ruang guru...

"Jadi, ada apa ibu Lice memanggil saya ke sini?" Tanya Taufan, ia memang tak suka basa-basi orangnya. "Jadi begini, sekolah kita sedang mengadakan pertukaran pelajar ke negara Inggris. Tepatnya di kota London.

"Masing-masing sekolah ternama di sini sudah mengirimkan wakilnya." Kamu, sudah terpilih mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ini Taufan. "Ini, surat edarannya. Sekarang kamu boleh beristirahat."

"Baiklah bu Lice, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Tunggu!" Panggil bu Lice tiba-tiba. "Berangkatnya tanggal 15 November ya!"

Sekarang Taufan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantin. Masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya perkataan bu Lice tadi.

 _"Kamu, sudah terpilih mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ini Taufan."_

Kalau dia boleh jujur, Taufan kurang menyukai keputusan itu. Dia tak ingin meninggalkan orang-orang yang di sayanginya. Namun takdir berkata lain.

Dari pengalaman kakaknya, kak Fang biasanya pertukaran pelajar berlangsung selama satu tahun lamanya.

Taufan tidaklah bodoh. Ia tau satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Dan ia yakin selama ia pergi, pasti akan ada yang banyak berubah nantinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

"He, Taufan! Taufan!" Rupanya dia Ying.

Taufan pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh! A-apa Ying? Tanyanya gugup.

 _"Haiyya!_ Kamu melamunkan sesuatu kah?" Tanya Ying dengan nada khawatir.

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa." Ucapnya berbohong. "Kau, tidak bisa membohongiku Taufan. Nampak jelas dari raut wajahmu. Kalau ada masalah, ceritalah."

Tiba-tiba...

"Hiks! Hiks! I-iya Ying. Aku, memang ada masalah." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Ying. "Hmmmh, menangislah Taufan." Ucap Ying sambil mengelus punggung Taufan.

"Ceritalah. Apa masalahmu." Ujar Ying lembut.

"Hiks! Aku, a-aku tak mau meninggalkan mu Ying". Ucapnya masih menangis. "Jangan tinggalkan aku Ying, aku mau kau tetap disini. Hiks!"

Sontak, seluruh murid di kantin pun, bersorak. Ada yang cemburu dan ada yang mendukung. Maklumlah, prince charming gitu lho.

"Hey! Taufan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yaya, yang tiba-tiba hadir dari kerumunan orang-orang. Jujur, Yaya sebenarnya sudah melihat semua ini dari awal. Dan itu membuat dirinya sedikit errr... cemburu.

Karena sebenarnya, Yaya ada perasaan terhadap Taufan.

"Sshhhtt!" Ying menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, tanda menyuruh Yaya memelankan suaranya. "Dia hanya butuh ketenangan Yaya, pergilah nanti aku menyusulmu."

"Uh! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" Ucap Yaya. Ying yang melihat itu, hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hiks! Hiks! Ying, aku... aku ingin jujur padamu Ying!" Ucap Taufan, sembari menangis kecil. "A-aku, aku menyukaimu Ying. Sebab itulah aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu."

"Taufan, lihat aku." Panggil Ying lembut.

Ying pun merogoh saku seragamnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan gantungan kunci berbentuk pinguin, berwarna biru. "Simpan ini, jika kau melihatnya kau akan ingat aku Taufan." Ucap Ying sembari memberikan gantungan kunci itu pada Taufan.

"Terimakasih, Ying. Aku, akan selalu menjaga ini, dan mengingatmu Ying." Ujar Taufan, yang mulai tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan menangis lagi ya." Ucap Ying sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Taufan, dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Karena aku tak mau melihat orang yang kusayangi menangis, berjanjilah Taufan kau akan selalu tersenyum." Ucap Ying pelan.

"Iya Ying, aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum untukmu, tunggu aku ya! Ucapnya sambil memeluk Ying.

Siang itu saat istirahat, menjadi saat yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan. Menyedihkan karena, Yaya melihat ini semua di depan matanya.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **Holaaa! Balik lagi bareng coklatkeju, ini fic penebusan Me karena, untuk dua fic ku 'my love' dan 'Drabble Boboiboy Bersaudara' tanda bacanya masih kurang.**

 **Maafkan saya, para readers sekalian kalau Fic ini kurang memuaskan.**

 **Oh iya! Disini pair nya Taufan~Ying.**

 **Berhubung pas Me liat fic ini kekurangan pair Taufan~Ying.**

 **Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

STUDY IN LONDON

Chapter 2

Setelah melihat peristiwa 'pelukan mesra' tersebut Yaya segera berlari meninggalkan tempat keratin. Kini Yaya berlari tak tentu arah. Pikirannya hanya satu, tidak ingin melihat keratin tersebut. "Hiks! Hiks! M...mungkin memang tak seharusnya aku menghalangi mereka. Mungkin aku memang **tidak pantas** mendekati Taufan."

"Hiks! Tapi, hiks! Sebegini sakitnya kah di tolak?" Ucap Yaya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hai!" Panggil seseorang. Dia... Fang. "Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Fang. "Hiks! A...aku, tidak apa-apa kok! Sanggah Yaya. "Hhhh, jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku Yaya." Ucapnya seolah tak percaya. "Kau... cemburu dengan adikku Taufan? Tanya Fang lagi. Yaya pun terkejut, walaupun rasa terkejutnya itu tak terlalu di tunjukkan. "Tidak! Aku, tidak cemburu dengan siapapun kok!" Ucapnya menutupi rasa kaget. "Jangan bohong! Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahmu Yaya.

Yaya hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Tidak Fang. Pergilah! Aku, hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Ucap Yaya.

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah memandang ke arahku Yaya? Sebegitu berarti kah' Taufan untukmu?! Kenapa kau justru memandang ke arah orang yang telah menyakitimu?"_ Ujar Fang membatin. Tapi ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis semua pemikiran yang ada.

"Aku bilang, aku butuh waktu sendiri Fang." Ucap Yaya menunduk. "A...ah! Uh, baiklah." Ucap Fang tergagap.

Ying POV

 _"Haiyya!_ Kemanalah Yaya ni?" Ying yang sudah selesai 'bermesraan' dengan Taufan kini, tengah mencari Yaya. Di karenakan tadi dia sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya itu untuk menyusulnya.

"Yaya! Oh Yaya!" Aku kini berada di taman belakang sekolah. (Tempat di mana Yaya pun berada.) Tengah mencari Yaya. Pikiranku sangat kalut saat ini, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Yaya karena aku tak menemukan dirinya.

"Aha! Ketemu!" Ucap ku gembira. Tapi... eh?! Tunggu! Dia, menangis?

Ying POV end.

Normal POV.

"Yaya, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ying khawatir. Dia pun menoleh, matanya terlihat sembab sekali saat ini. "Eh?! Ying? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Yaya yang baru menyadari keberadaan Ying. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Ying terkejut. "E...eh, a...aku Tidak menangis kok! Sanggah Yaya. "Hmh! Kau ada masalah Yaya?" Tanya Ying.

 _Memangnya yang bikin hatiku sakit sekarang ini siapa?! Huh, Yaya sadarlah. Dia itu temanmu. Kau tak boleh menjadi teman 'makan ' teman._ Yaya pun menggeleng untuk segera menepis pemikirannya tersebut.

"Tidak! Tidak ada Ying. Maaf, aku harus pergi." Ucap Yaya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ying.

Kini Yaya tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya, sebentar lagi bel. Masa' iya murid kesayangannya guru masuk telat sih.

TEEEET! TEEEET! TEEEET!

Dan, panjang umur si bel yang di bicarakan. Sekarang dia sudah berbunyi nyaring.

Tiba-tiba, Ying pun datang menghampiri meja Yaya dan bertanya, "Yaya, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ying. "Ya, Ying aku... baik-baik saja." Ucap Yaya lesu. "Boleh aku minta izin?" Tanya Ying hati-hati. "Minta izin apa?" Yaya balik bertanya. "Kalau boleh, aku minta izin hari ini bolehkah aku... duduk bersama Taufan?" Tanya Ying.

JEDEEEER! Serasa ada petir yang menyambar, kini hati Yaya serasa teriris mendengar nama 'Taufan'. "Yaya?" Panggil Ying lagi. "E...eh, tentu saja Ying." Ujar Yaya.

"YEEEY! Terimakasih Yaya!" Ucap Ying senang.

Ying pun segera mengambil tas nya dan menuju meja Taufan. Kebetulan juga hari ini Halilintar (teman sebangku Taufan) tidak masuk karena terserang flu.

Dan hari ini Yaya merasa dirinya seakan di tusuk ribuan jarum. " **Tidak cukup kah' kau menyakitiku Ying?"** Batin Yaya sedih.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC OR DISC~**

 **Lohaaa! Balik lagi nih, sama coklatkeju san. Author juga berterimakasih bagi para Readers yang sudah mengkritik Fanfic Author. TERIMAKASIH READERS! *bungkuk sopan***

 **Oh, di Ff ini Author sempilin (?) Sedikit pair Fang-Yaya. Horeeee! *tepuk tangan***

 **Ada berita nih, pasang kuping kalian baik-baik ya Readers.**

 **MOHON PERHATIAN! BAGI YANG MENUNGGU FIC 'drabble boboiboy bersaudara' CHAPTER DUA NYA SUDAH AUTHOR TERBITKAN. SEKIAN TERIMAKASIH.**

 **Untuk para Readers,**

 **Review please.**

 **Review kalian sangat berguna bagi Author untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**


End file.
